Terminal blocks are used in telecommunications infrastructure to provide interconnection points for telecommunications equipment. As such, terminal blocks may be used in a variety of sites within a telecommunications infrastructure and the design of a particular block may depend upon its application within the infrastructure.
Terminal blocks are typically mounted in a housing at a site within a telecommunications infrastructure, such as in a distribution frame at a central office site. Depending upon the application of a terminal block, different types or sizes of connectors may be provided. Industry standard 50 pin connectors or 64 pin connectors are commonly used. Terminal blocks traditionally have been mounted in telecommunications equipment housing by direct fastening between the housing and the chassis of the terminal block. This may make insertion and attachment of a pre-wired terminal block difficult. Further, it may be difficult to manage, rewire or perform maintenance on a terminal block and associated cabling with the terminal block directly fastened to a housing.